disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinocchio (character)/Gallery
Images of Pinocchio. Animation pinocchio128.jpg|Pinocchio with the Blue Fairy pinocchio281.jpg|Pinocchio with J. Worthington Foulfellow pinocchio195.jpg|Pinocchio with Figaro pinocchio501.jpg|Pinocchio meets Lampwick Pinocchio_in_Phineas_and_Ferb.jpg|Pinocchio (or a reasonable facsimile) in Phineas and Ferb Cameos2.jpg|Pinocchio with all the toons in Who Framed Roger Rabbit pinocchio712.jpg|Pinocchio lying dead aladdin3292.jpg|Pinocchio's cameo in Aladdin Jackass.jpg|Pinocchio watches in horror as Lampwick turns into a donkey. Pinochhom.png|Pinocchio in House of Mouse Pinocchio-in-Tangled.jpg|Pinocchio's cameo in Tangled Pinocchio_in_Mickey's_Magical_Christmas.jpg|Pinocchio in Mickey's Magical Christmas Pi10.jpg|Pinocchio with Jiminy Cricket Pi9.jpg|Pinocchio with Stromboli Pi7.png|"Oh look father! Look!" Pi5.jpg Pi2.jpg Pi1.jpg|Pinoochio's nose grows after he tells a lie ElijahWoodPinocchio.png|A young Elijah Wood as Pinocchio in a late-80s era educational film. 2008-05-25.gif Sloc1021.jpg|''Iago'' as Pinocchio pinoc.png|official art pinocchio.png|official art Pinocho-Pena&Pánico.png|Pinocchio with Pain and Panic in House of Mouse. Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png Simba-ThoseGuysAlwaysGetAllTheAttention.png Toys&Squirrels.png 2001-tousenboiteS2-P6.jpg Pinocchio (2).jpg PinHJGidJimCrik.jpg pinocchio04.jpg pinocchio-5-1.jpeg Pinocchio-pinocchio-6615982-285-410.jpg Monstro_chase.jpg Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg pinocchio039.jpg Pinocchio-In-His-World-1920x1200-Wallpaper-ToonsWallpapers.com-.jpg Pinocchioposter.jpg Pinocchio1940.jpg Pinocchio 1992 Re-Release Poster.jpg Pinocchio 1992 Re-Release Poster2.jpg Pinocchio 1984 Re-Release Poster.jpg Pinocchio French poster.jpg 1940 pinocchio australian daybill.JPG LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Pinocchio in the Teacher's Pet movie.jpg|Pinocchio as he appeared in Teacher's Pet: The Movie Pinocchio dutch poster.jpg Pinocchio italian poster.jpg Mp disney pinn 1.jpg Pinocchio spanish poster.jpg Pinocchio british poster.jpg Pinocchio japanese poster.jpg Pinocchio german poster.jpg 10038568 1.jpg Pinocchio--r70-.jpg Mouth of Monstro.png Pinocchio dumbo poster.JPG Df117.jpg|Pinocchio's cameo in the Aladdin TV series 36768570.jpg Pinocchio danish poster.jpg Concept Art BlueFairyGT.jpg|Concept art of the Blue Fairy granting Geppetto's wish, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioVillainsGT.jpg|Pinocchio meets Honest John and Gideon, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioStromboliGT.jpg|Pinocchio is kidnapped by Stromboli, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioGT.jpg|Pinocchio locked up in Stromboli's marionette caravan, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioSeabedGT.jpg|Sinking to the seafloor, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioUnderwaterGT.jpg|Searching for Geppetto, by Gustaf Tenggren. GepettoPinocchioShoreGT.jpg|Geppetto recovers Pinocchio's unconscious body, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioGepettoGT.jpg|Donkey-eared Pinocchio with Geppetto, by Gustaf Tenggren. puppet.png|An early model sheet of Pinocchio (1938) puppet2.png|An early scale model sheet of Pinocchio (1938) Pinocchio model sheet 1.jpg|Final scale model sheet of Pinocchio (1939) Pinocchio model sheet 2.jpg|Final scale model sheet of Pinocchio (1939) Pinocchio model sheet 3.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances 3922692362 f1cd916fdb.jpg|Pinocchio in Fantasmic! 4392541029 485fe3ecf9.jpg|Pinocchio with Geppetto in Disney on Ice 4456526976 2f57353fbf.jpg|Pinocchio statue Pinocchio Jiminy Geppetto.jpg|Pinocchio with Jiminy and Geppetto at one of the Disney Parks Pinocchiostainedglass.jpg Pinocchiovillage.jpg Pinocchiosign.jpg Pinocchiodiddle.jpg Pinocchiocage.jpg Pinocchiosawdustblast.jpg|Pinocchio's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. PinocchioinDisneylandFun.jpg|Pinocchio in Disneyland Fun PinocchioandDanielleClegg.jpg|Pinocchio and Danielle Clegg TheHouseMeetsTheMouse.jpg|Dopey, Pinocchio, Alice, Donald, Minnie and the White Rabbit in "Full House" PinocchioandStephanie.jpg|Pinocchio and Stephanie PinocchioinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Pinocchio in The Twelve Days of Christmas WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Pinocchiobighead.jpg OpeningDayParade 1.jpg PinocchioAndJiminyInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Pinocchio and Jiminy in Walt Disney's Magic Kingdom on Ice. Pinocchioridemural.jpg|Part of Pinocchio's Daring Journey mural Pinocchio mural.jpg Au-Chalet-de-la-Marionnette-03.jpg|Pinocchio and Gepetto on a woodcarving in Au Chalet de la Marionnette. Video games Villagevg.gif|In the video game Stagevg.gif|Puppet minigame Pinocchionormalvg.png|Sprite sheet (normal) Pinocchiodonkeyvg.png|Sprite sheet (donkey) Defeatcoachman.jpg|Pinocchio defeats the Coachman in the SNES game. Char 58885 thumb.jpg|Pinocchio in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio in Disney Magical World. Pinocchio's cameo in Disney Villains Revenge.jpg|Pinocchio's cameo in Disney's Villains' Revenge ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Gsdx 20110522102955 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516164630 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516164626 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516164532 550x413.jpg Kh-monstro-33.png Kh-monstro-19.png Kh-monstro-03.png Kh-monstro-32.png Gsdx 20110609162505 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110609155537 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110609162456 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110609145407 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516164653 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502043454 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502043449 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110612141326 550x413.jpg Kh-monstro-14.png Pinocchio_(Puppet).png|Pinocchio in the Kingdom Hearts series Pinocchio_KH3D.png|Pinocchio in his half donkey form in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Pinocchio and Jiminy.jpg Unfinished Business 01 KH.png Riku Pinochio Hdmix.jpg Pinochio HdMix.jpg kh_201306_01_1024.jpg Merchandise 26-mmpvisuals-14.jpg|Pinocchio's poster for the Disney Parks Pi3.jpg Pi8.jpg Pi6.jpg Pi4.jpg Pinocchio-plush.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg|Pinocchio and Jiminy with many of their other Disney friends Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg WDCC Pinocchio 001.jpg|Pinocchio from the WDCC pindisbook.jpg Pinocchio%book.jpg FU2347lg.jpg pinocchio_pin.png Disneycharacterpins.png piocchioshirt.jpg pinocchipmickeyhead.jpg pinochatpin.jpg DisneylandPinocchio.png pinocname.png Disney Adventure star trek.jpg Disney Adventure Pinocchio.jpg COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg Pinocchio Darkwing cameo.jpg|Pinocchio's cameo in the Darkwing Duck comic. November9th.png|Pinocchio's page in Disneystrology P8230192.jpg 1158451.jpg 2623595-fourcolor252_super.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg Alfa1.jpg vintage PINOCCHIO book.png Il 570xN.373624769 4t0j.jpg File0110.jpg Pinocchio plush doll.JPG Honest John.jpg Toons.jpg disney-pinocchio-lifesize-marionette-xl.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Pinocchio and Monstro DuckTales.jpg Pinocchio and Donald DuckTales.jpg Swplaycrd46insdpk.jpg Disney Channel Christmas 1984 Magazine Ad.jpg Category:Character galleries